tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxSolarEclipsexX/Survivor: Sihanoukville (Battle of the Seasons) - Episode Two: "Infected With Idol Fever"
Jeff Probst: 'Previously on... Survivor: We introduced Survivor 33's cast, comprising of six contestants each from Cagayan, San Juan del Sur and Worlds Apart for the ultimate battle of the seasons. With a first impressions vote, Morgan, Vince and Reed were outcasted from their tribes, and had to choose between a small bag of rice and a clue to hidden immunity idol, or a large bag of rice. Morgan chose the clue, Reed chose to the rice to get in good with his tribe, and Vince took the clue to share with everyone. Fearing she was on the bottom, Jaclyn took her game into her own hands, but couldn't find the immunity idol. But it ultimately didn't matter as Sokha and Otres won immunity, sending Hun Sen to tribal council. LJ and Alexis flipped, sparing Morgan and Brice, and Trish was the first contestant voted out of Survivor: Sihanoukville - Battle of the Seasons. Who will go home tonight? Night Three Hun Sen Tribe '''Tony Vlachos: '*places down torch* Good move tonight, guys. Just wish you would have informed me of what was going on. I don't need another scare. 'Brice Johnston: '''No need to get paranoid, Tony. '''Tony Vlachos: '''I'm not paranoid, I'm just... I'm just confused, that's all. It's natural. '''Brice Johnston: '''K. '''Tony Vlachos: 'CONF Last night, I was completely blindsided. I should have seen that coming. Now, I'm on the bottom. I don't know why LJ and Alexis flipped. Is it because I won? Is it because of what happened in Cagayan? I'll miss having an ally in Trish, but this is an individual game, and I'm glad I'm still in. I just need to find an idol, otherwise, it could be me going home next. 'Morgan McLeod: '''Oh my god, I can't believe that worked. *giggling* '''Brice Johnston: '''Mhm, girl. You know I got your back. '''Morgan McLeod: '''Thank god this wasn't some silly Cagayan repeat, who knew these people had brains? '''Brice Johnston: '''I was so anxious last night. '''Morgan McLeod: '''Mmm, same. Now that Malnutrisha is gone, I think we can all be at peace. '''Brice Johnston: 'CONF Tribal council last night was definitely a shock. I didn't really think LJ and Alexis would side with us giving our past history, but they looked past our... pasts, y'know, for the good of the game and I respect them from that. I do think we should have taken out Tony, since I know he's gonna' be playing hard, trying to find idols and all that, so, I think we're all gonna' be infected with idol fever in the next three days. 'Morgan McLeod: 'CONF Trish. Is. Gone. I've never been so happy on Survivor. She was just old and bitter, like Kass but with a bit more social skills. Who knows, maybe Brice and I will get to the merge? I'm definitely hopeful of my chances, but who knows what could happen next... Day Four Sokha Tribe 'Jon Misch: '''I didn't get any sleep at all. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Really babe? *kisses him on the cheek* '''Jon Misch: '''Nada. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''That's terrible. '''Val Collins: 'CONF Jaclyn and Jon's lovefest is definitely noticeable, and their constant affection just affirms in our minds more that one of them needs to go. They're too powerful together, and if we let them get any further, they could definitely wreak havoc in the game. This isn't Blood vs. Water anymore. This is Battle of the Seasons. Their automatic alliance is unfair, and needs to be stopped. 'Jon Misch: 'CONF Jaclyn and I know we're on the bottom, but we want to make this fun. We don't want to be stressed out, we can save the scrambling for later. After all, this is a free vacation! 'Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF I have to admit, it's a little infuriating to see that Jon isn't entirely focused on the game. We're on the bottom. We need to do something about it, like, hello? What are you waiting for? We need to get our head in the game, or otherwise, we're gone next. 'Drew Christy: '''They are so gone next... *speaking to alliance* '''Reed Kelly: '''Yeah, it's way too obvious. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*standing near them, overhearing the conversation* 'Drew Christy: '''What do you say we throw the next challenge? We can't let them get any further in this game, and we might not get the ample opportunity. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Uhh, do you not remember what happened last time you threw a challenge? '''Drew Christy: '''Yeah, but, old Hunahpu's were morons under Kelley's spell. '''Reed Kelly: '''Um, we were old Hunahpus.... '''Natalie Anderson: '''I was aligned with Kelley... '''Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF So, I was walking by and I overhear the four talking about voting off me and Jon, which basically cements out position in the game. Drew? What was he thinking? Did he not realise I was like, right near them? He is not throwing this challenge. We have to win, I need to buy myself more time. 'Jon Misch: '''Hey babe, you alright? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''I just overheard Drew and the others talking about throwing the next challenge to vote us out. '''Jon Misch: '''Are you serious? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Dead serious. '''Jon Misch: 'CONF Throwing challenges is one of the stupidest things you can do in the game, and that is especially bad for us, as we need to keep winning, otherwise Jaclyn and I are screwed. 'Reed Kelly: 'CONF So, Drew talks to us about throwing a challenge to get rid of Jaclyn or Jon. I'm fine with that. That just cements him as a target for his idiocy, or sets up an easy Jonclyn boot. But then, I see Jaclyn walking off nearby and... did she hear our entire conversation? Like, oh my gosh, what are we doing out here? That is just really embarrassing for us. 'Drew Christy: 'CONF Our next challenge probably isn't until a few more days, but I've already got these people doing whatever I'm telling them. I'm dominating this game socially, strategically and physically. They're all underestimating my power in this game, and by the time they've realised what a huge threat I am... They'll all be on the jury. Otres Tribe 'Mike Holloway: '*dumps a bunch of firewood on the floor* Phew, that should be enough for a few more hours. *wipes sweat from his forehead* 'Hali Ford: '''Rice has been boiled. '''Mike Holloway: '''Don't mind if I do. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: 'CONF Mike? His days out here are numbered, and he knows that. He has no business being out here. I'm fine with him doing all the work to prove how much he wants to be here, so I can just kick back and relax. He needs to get his head in the game. 'Carolyn Rivera: '*eats rice* Did you all get sleep last night? The rain was pouring... 'Mike Holloway: '''Not a single bit, Mama C, but I'm still full of energy! '''Carolyn Rivera: '''That's sweet, Mike. '''Hali Ford: '''Hey, did any of y'all see Vince this morning? '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''The nut job's probably out looking for an idol or something. '''Mike Holloway: '''I guess we better keep an eye on him. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Why don't you go find him, bruh? '''Mike Holloway: '''Will do, troopers! *walks off* '''So Kim: '*rolls eyes* He's so transparent. 'Carolyn Rivera: '''He knows he's on the bottom. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''He's annoying. '''Hali Ford: '''Well, he's working around camp, at least. I'm grateful for that. '''Hali Ford: 'CONF I feel like everybody's too dismissive of Mike. Like, he won and it's pretty obvious what he's trying to do around here, but he's a nice guy, and I can definitely make use of him in the future since he's got such a target on his back. Who knows? Maybe I could take him to the end as a goat. *chuckles* Miss Hali Ford... Outwitting, Outplaying and Outlasting! Hun Sen Tribe 'Morgan McLeod: '*lying on the beach* Ugh, I think I'm getting sunburnt. 'Brice Johnston: '''You still trying to get a tan? '''Morgan McLeod: '*stands up* Not working, isn't it? 'Brice Johnston: '*bursts into laughter* O...M...G. 'Alexis Maxwell: '''Morgan, your skin looks like beetroot. '''Morgan McLeod: 'CONF Since there's really nothing else to do around here for a while, I went to go lie on the beach, you know, the sun, and get a tan. But I didn't get a tan... and my face looks like a burn victims, and oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. 'LJ McKansas: '*tending to the fire* So, Tony, how are ya'? 'Tony Vlachos: '''I'm good. Just a little worried about my position in the game, but, if those three don't want to help out they might as well be next. '''LJ McKansas: '''Yeah. I feel like they take us for granted. '''Tony Vlachos: '''If we lose next, they're going. Don't you agree? '''LJ McKansas: 'CONF So, I was tending to the fire and I start talking with Tony, and already he starts talking about how we should vote out one of those three. I mean, he's on the bottom and wants to start talking about this so early? He's got confidence, that's for sure. 'Tony Vlachos: '''I'm going to go get some firewood. *walks off* '''LJ McKansas: '*rolls eyes* Be my guest... 'Tony Vlachos: 'CONF So, I'm talking with LJ and I try to feed the seed into his mind into taking out either Alexis, Morgan or Brice next tribal council, but I don't think we was buying it. I can read LJ. I know the guy. So, I figured my second best bet was looking for a hidden immunity idol to guarantee my safety in the game and use it as some form of leverage. 'Morgan McLeod: '''Is he looking for the idol? *watches Tony walk off* '''Brice Johnston '''White boy is walkin' pretty shady. And ain't the good shade, either. '''Alexis Maxwell: '''You think we should follow him? '''Brice Johnston: '''Well, what are we waiting for? '''Alexis Maxwell: 'CONF So, I'm on the beach with Brice and Morgan and we watch as Tony walks into the forest, looking around to see if people are watching him, and we get the idea to follow him and catch him in the act looking for the idol. At the beginning of this game, I never really got on with Brice and Morgan, but I'm glad LJ and I decided to work with them, since behind all the 'tude and shade, they're really fun people! 'Tony Vlachos: '*looks around* CONF So, I walk into the forest and I ain't got no clue, but you know, I found one without a clue before, so this should be a piece of pie. 'LJ McKansas: '''Where on Earth are they going? '''Morgan McLeod: '*follows Tony into the forest* 'Tony Vlachos: 'CONF I'm looking through trees, digging through branches, but it's going to be a long day since this is such a big area to search, and with no hints at all. But then suddenly, I hear someone approaching? 'Morgan McLeod: '*giggling* Oh my gosh. 'Tony Vlachos: '*turns back* Oh, hey. There's some good wood up near these branches. 'Alexis Maxwell: '''Really? That's so satisfying. '''Tony Vlachos: '''Yeah, I'm just gonna' make my way out. *walks off* CONF Busted looking for an idol. That's a new low for me. But no sweat, I'll go back out there later and find the damn idol without them being all up in my ass. '''Morgan McLeod: 'CONF I can't believe we busted Tony looking for an idol. Idol blocked. Honestly. But I'm the one with the clue, so I need to take my game into my own hands. 'Brice Johnston: '''LMAO. What a mess. '''Morgan McLeod: '*signals to Brice* You and Alexis should go follow him and see where he's up to. I need to go to the bathroom. 'Brice Johnston: '*winks* Alright girl, have fun. 'Morgan McLeod: 'CONF So I signal Brice to get out of there with Alexis, so I can spend some time finding the idol. The clue says it's near water, and I'm already in my bathing suit so perfect cover. I see this small pond and walk around, trying to find out. 'Morgan McLeod: '*digs around the water* CONF It's all murky and gross, but, I need to find this idol, because if left in Tony's hand, this game could change like that. *snaps finger* 'Morgan McLeod: '*digs around rocks, and flicks algae out of hand, and pulls something out of the water. CONF Oh. My. Gosh. That's when I found it. *holds out the idol* What a godsend! 'Morgan McLeod: '*reading clue* You have found a hidden immunity idol. You must play it after the votes have been cast, but before they are read upon Jeff's prompting. The last time you may use this idol is at the final five. Eee! *squeals* CONF This is going to be my little secret. Not even Brice is going to know about this. Day 5 Otres Tribe 'Vince Sly: '*meditating on the beach, humming* 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '*raises eyebrows, watching* 'Vince Sly: 'CONF Every morning I head down onto the beach and do my daily meditation. It helps keep the blood flowing and keep me relaxed. I have trouble focusing without doing this, and need my time away from the tribe, or else I can lose it. 'Carolyn Rivera: 'CONF If we lose immunity, we have two easy targets. I've cemented myself in an alliance with So, Hali and Joaquin, even if two of them I don't trust at all. Vince is Vince, that's all that needs to be said and Mike... an obvious target. Mama C is winning this season. 'Mike Holloway: '*gets the fire going* 'Hali Ford: '''Woot, go Mike! '''So Kim: '''Good work. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Ok. '''Mike Holloway: '''Thanks, y'all. Sokha Tribe '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*lying on beach, sniffling* 'Jon Misch: '*walks over* Jac, you alright? 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''I'm fine. '''Jon Misch: 'CONF So, I walk over to Jac and notice her crying on the beach. Jaclyn rarely cries, so, I have to be there for her, you know, comfort her. This game is really stressful, and with us being doomed, I really do not blame her for being in this situation. 'Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF Being on the bottom, the rain, the heat, and it's all unbearable. No, I'm not going to quit, but, it just gets to me... and... I need to win this. For us. I want a future with Jon, and this money... *sniffles* It could make our dream come true. But we need to step up, otherwise, we're going home next. 'Natalie Anderson: '''You know, I kind of feel bad for Jon and Jaclyn. '''Reed Kelly: '''How come? '''Natalie Anderson: '''They know they're on the bottom. It's not like we're hiding it at all. '''Reed Kelly: '''I was on the bottom majority of Blood vs. Water, but did you see me crying? '''Natalie Anderson: '''This isn't about you. '''Reed Kelly: '''I know, I'm just saying. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Alright, alright. I think the least we could do is be genuine and stuff. '''Drew Christy: '''It's Survivor. She signed up for this. CONF I think that crying out here is weak. You know what you're getting going out here, so what's crying going to do? I refuse to give Jon and Jaclyn symparthy. I respect them as people, but, this is a game. I can't just forfeit my position in this game because I want to be nice. I need to be looking out for myself. '''Natalie Anderson: 'CONF So, since my other allies are being totally rude, I decide to go on out there and talk to Jaclyn and Jon, and check up on them, y'know, like a human being. What the others are doing are being jerks, and I don't stand for that. Nada, zip, zilch. 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''Hey Natalie... *sniffles* '''Natalie Anderson: '''Jaclyn, you alright? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Just being on the bottom, the overall stress of this game, the weather and all that, it's just... it's all getting to me, and hitting back home too. '''Natalie Anderson: '*strokes her hair, trying to comfort her* I'm here for you, and so is Jon, alright? 'Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF Natalie did what no one else seemed to do for me. She was there for me. I feel like we really connected. We have a good history in San Juan del Sur, and who knows, maybe this could open a doorway in the future. 'Natalie Anderson: 'CONF Jaclyn and Jon are good people, and if they're still around come a merge or swap, I could definitely use them. I need to make connections with people to help get me further, which is something none of my alliance seems to comprehend. Day 6 Immunity Challenge '''Jeff Probst: '''Come in guys. *watches as Otres and Sokha head on out, ready for the immunity challenge* Otres, Sokha, getting your first look at the new Hun Sen tribe. *the tribe walks in, missing a member* Trish voted out at the last tribal council. '''So Kim: *gasps* Val Collins: 'Wow. '''Jeff Probst: '''Ready to get to today's immunity challenge? For this challenge, one member at a time will climb an obstacle, and shoot balls at a tile. Everyone must go at least once, and the first team to smash all five of their teams wins immunity and reward, which is fishing gear. Second place gets a smaller set and immunity and the third tribe to finish? Nothing. Otres, Sokha, you have one extra member. Who are you sitting out? '''Carolyn Rivera: '''I'll sit out. '''Val Collins: '''Same. '''Jeff Probst: '''Alright. For Otres we have Joaquin heading out first. For Sokha, we have Natalie and for Hun Sen, we have LJ. Survivors ready? GO! '''Natalie Anderson: '*runs* 'LJ McKansas: '*runs* 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '*runs* 'Jeff Probst: '''Everyone appears to be neck and neck heading up to the tower. LJ reaches the top! Joaquin reaches the top! Here comes Natalie! They're all aiming for their tiles. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '*aims, hitting it right his first shot* 'Jeff Probst: '''Otres leads with one point! Here comes Hali! '''LJ McKansas: '*shoots, missing* 'Natalie Anderson: '*fires, hitting the target* 'LJ McKansas: '*hits it* 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha and Hun Sen have finished! Here comes Jaclyn and Tony! '''Hali Ford: '*reaches the top, and starts to aim* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*aims, firing but misses* 'Tony Vlachos: '*fires, hitting the right one* 'Hali Ford: '*aim goes way off, hitting the target for Hun Sen* 'Jeff Probst: '''Hali hitting the other team's target, which will count! '''Hali Ford: '''Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! *aims again, hitting her own target this time* '''Tony Vlachos: '''Don't mention it sweetheart! *shoots, hitting the target* '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*hits the target* 'Jeff Probst: '''Sun Hen is in the lead with three points, with Otres and Sokha tied for second with two. Here comes Brice, Jon and Vince! '''Brice Johnston: '*aims, missing* Darn! 'Vince Sly: '*hits* 'Jon Misch: '''Grr! *misses* '''Jeff Probst: '''Otres has three, and Sokha is in last and needs to catch up! '''Brice Johnston: '''I'm coming down! '''Jeff Probst: '''Brice coming down for Hun Sen, with Morgan taking his spot. Jon hits it, and here comes Mike and Drew! All teams are tied on three points! '''Mike Holloway: '*hits* '''Jeff Probst: Otres on four, and here comes So looking to win it for her tribe! Morgan McLeod: '*leans back, but misses* '''Drew Christy: '*shoots, but accidentally hits Hun Sen's target* 'Jeff Probst: '''Once again, Hun Sen scores a point from someone shooting! '''Morgan McLeod: '*runs down* 'Alexis Maxwell: '*runs back up* 'Drew Christy: '*shoots* 'So Kim: '*shoots* 'Jeff Probst: '''Otres wins immunity! We're looking for one more! It is down to Reed and Alexis, looking to hit that final tile, and win immunity. Hun Sen is looking for redemption, and Sokha wants to keep up their winning streak. Both keep missing. '''Alexis Maxwell: '*pulls back, but misses* 'Reed Kelly: '*watches as bag just hits tile, but doesn't smash it* 'Jeff Probst: '''Reed hits the tile, but it's not enough! Here comes Alexis with another shot... and it hits! Sun Hen wins immunity, safe from tribal council. Sokha, I'll be seeing you at tribal council tonight where one of you will be the second person voted out of this game. '''Drew Christy: 'CONF All went according to plan, and we lost the challenge. Now it's time to decide whether we'll be voting out Jon or Jaclyn. This should be easy considering none of them seem to have an idol, and there's no way that this will blow up in our face. Sokha Tribe 'Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF It's come down to our worst case scenario. We lost immunity, which means that it's either me or Jon going home. But, hopefully I can leverage some votes using this fake idol, and make them split. If they split the votes, we only need one person to jump ship and change the course of this game. 'Jon Misch: '''What do we do? We're screwed. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''You, don't do a thing. I've got a plan. *walks up to the shelter* '''Drew Christy: '''Jaclyn or Jon? '''Val Collins: '''I say Jac. We need Jon for challenges. '''Reed Kelly: '''Agreed. '''Natalie Anderson: '''And Jaclyn is a much smarter player. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''What are you guys talking about? '''Drew Christy: '''Does it concern you? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Well, it's clear either Jon or I is going home tonight. '''Reed Kelly: '''So it seems. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Don't get too comfortable. *shoves fake idol into pocket* '''Drew Christy: '''What's that in your pocket? '''Val Collins: '''Is that an idol? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Does it concern you? *pokes tongue out at Drew, and walks back over to Jon, chuckling* '''Natalie Anderson: '''Oh, she's good. CONF Jaclyn basically reveals she has a hidden immunity idol, and it complicates things much further. We need to split the votes to prevent any of us going home. I give her props for finding one. Jaclyn's a fighter. '''Drew Christy: '''Just a small wrinkle in the plan... '''Val Collins: '''Guys vote Jon, women vote Jaclyn? Vote Jaclyn out in revote unless she plays the idol? '''Reed Kelly: '''That's our best bet. CONF Jaclyn having the idol really doesn't change much. Maybe it means that we won't get rid of her, but Jon, but that's still a good move in my eyes. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Alright, I'm certain they're splitting the votes. I tricked them into thinking I have an idol. '''Jon Misch: '''You are so smart and beautiful. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''We just need one person to flip, and I think I can convince Natalie. '''Jon Misch: '''I love it! CONF I've totally underestimated Jaclyn in this game. She's smart, totally smarter than me. If all of this works out, this will be one of the biggest blindsides in Survivor history! '''Natalie Anderson: '''So, I thought you should know, we're splitting the votes tonight, since we're all convinced you have an idol. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*walking with Natalie* That's fine, I guess. I think we should talk. 'Natalie Anderson: '''Alright, speak your mind. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''We need to take out Drew. He's a major liability. I overheard you guys talking about throwing the challenge. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Oh wow. I didn't think we'd actually go through with that stupid plan, but damn. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Listen, if you jump ship, we can blindside Drew 3-2-1, and us three will be on top of the totem pole, and have our numbers. '''Natalie Anderson: '''True. CONF So Jaclyn talks to me about blindsiding Drew, and I don't know if that's good for my game. I don't like the dude, but, sending him home would be sweet, but then I lose major trust in Val and Reed. If I vote Jon or Jaclyn, they'll be disappointed but not like they can do anything about it anyway. Going into tribal, I'm stuck with a big decision on my hands. We'll see where fate takes me. Oh, Nadiya, I wish you were here. This would be so much simpler. Tribal Council '''Jeff Probst: '''Behind each of you is a torch. Dip it in and get fire, because in this game, fire represents your life and when your fire is gone, so are you. Take a seat. So, Jon, does going into this game with Jaclyn make you a target since you're basically a loved ones pair? '''Jon Misch: '''It does Jeff, and I'm certain we're getting targeted tonight because of it. '''Jeff Probst: '''That was straight up. Jaclyn, is this true? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''Of course. I even overheard a conversation about them throwing a challenge just to get us out. '''Jeff Probst: '''Drew, throwing a challenge in Survivor usually isn't a good idea, which you of all people should be familiar with. Did you really throw the challenge, or is this just hearsay? '''Drew Christy: '''We did dicuss it, but as to whether we went through with it or not, I guess it's up to everyone's personal beliefs. '''Jeff Probst: '''Wouldn't it be straightforward? '''Drew Christy: '''Depends. Maybe I didn't throw the challenge, but someone else did in their own way. You can't be certain. '''Jeff Probst: '''Natalie, you won this season. Does that put a target on your back? '''Natalie Anderson: '''Of course, Jeff, but, I don't seem to be the one that's being targeted tonight. '''Jeff Probst: '''Are you comfortable this tribal council? '''Natalie Anderson: '''Yeah, somewhat. '''Jeff Probst: '''Val, what's it like to hear someone say they're comfortable? '''Val Collins: '''Being comfortable in Survivor is never a good idea, but then again, I'm somewhat comfortable too. '''Reed Kelly: '''As am I. '''Jeff Probst: '''Jon, how does that feel knowing that half the tribe has admitted they are comfortable. '''Jon Misch: '''It's not a surprise, since hello, they're the majority alliance! But, I don't see why they are going for us. We're two votes, hello, use us people! Why aren't they going for Natalie or someone, you know, since she played really hard last time and most of all, won. '''Natalie Anderson: '*turns to Jon, raising eyebrows* 'Jeff Probst: '''Natalie, the look on your face says it all. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Yeah, Jon throwing me under the bus like that, especially when he's on the bottom and needs someone like me to help him out... not a smart move. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*facepalms* 'Jeff Probst: '''Let's see how comfortable you all are. It is time to vote. Reed, you're up. '''Reed Kelly: 'for Jon You're a good guy, but, I'm sticking to the plan. 'Jon Mishc: 'for Drew You have a lot to learn about this game, bud. 'Val Collins: 'for Jaclyn I have nothing against you, but, this is the way the game goes. You're a fighter and I admire that. Good luck to you. 'Jeff Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. *walks off, and comes back with the urn* If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so. '''Drew Christy: '''Jac? '''Reed Kelly: '''Aren't you going to use it? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''I'm screwed anyway, so why not. *walks over to Jeff, pulling out fake idol* I'll play it on myself. '''Jeff Probst: '''The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, it will negate all votes on the user. This is... NOT a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Jaclyn will still count. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*blows raspberry to tribe* 'Jon Misch: '*puts arm around her* 'Jeff Probst: '''I'll read the votes. First vote... Jaclyn. '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*sighs* 'Jeff Probst: '''Jon. One vote Jaclyn, one vote Jon. Drew. '''Drew Christy: '*smirks* '''Jeff Probst: That is one vote Jaclyn, one vote Jon, one vote Drew. Jaclyn. Two votes Jaclyn. 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*crosses fingers* 'Jeff Probst: '''Jon. Two votes Jaclyn, two votes Jon, one vote left. Second person voted out of Survivor: Sihanoukville - Battle of the Seasons... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Jeff Probst: '*flips vote reading (Jon. ily, I'm sorry)* Jon. Need to bring me your torch. 'Jaclyn Schultz: ' *bursts into tears* I'm sorry. 'Jon Misch: '*kisses Jaclyn on the cheek* Hey, it's okay. Win this for me. 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''I'll do my best, baby. '''Val Collins: '*whispering* Did she vote for Jon? 'Reed Kelly: '''Wow... '''Jeff Probst: '''Jon, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Time for you to go. '''Jon Misch: '''Good luck, guys. Jaclyn, I believe in you. *blows her a kiss* '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*sniffles, waving* Eat a cheeseburger for me. 'Jeff Probst: '''Tonight's vote proves that you are all players here. I can't wait to see what happens next. Grab your torches, head back to camp, goodnight. Final Words '''Jon Misch: 'CONF Going into this season, I knew I'd have a target on my back since I was working with Jaclyn. I can't believe she had the courage to vote for me, but she's a fighter, and I know she'll win. I had a fun time out here, and this is an amazing opportunity, and I'm so happy I got the privilege to do it twice. Category:Blog posts